Twin Destinies
by Katie6
Summary: The third part of the Hidden Pasts trilogy. Squall finds a book, which can change the course of the world and maybe even bring back someone from his past...
1. Dreaming

Okay I just wanna say that this is the third part of the "Hidden Pasts" trilogy

_Okay I just wanna say that this is the third part of the "Hidden Pasts" trilogy. You should really read the other two first, but you don't need to. The story would make more sense though._

_ _

Twin Destinies

** **

By Katie Herdman

Prologue

Two figures lay next to each other. Bound together in sleep, they dreamt. One, a great lion, proud and strong. The other was a fearsome warrior, a woman wild and free. They held each other close, as if they could never be separated.

In the bed, the woman stirred in her sleep. Around her neck was a necklace of silver; the pentagram protected her from harm. 

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at the sleeping lion. He opened his eyes and met hers. Tenderly they kissed each other, not aware of the rest of the world. 

After a minute the woman pulled back and smiled. "Why?" she asked. 

The lion blinked then she was gone, like she had never been there. He was alone in his bed…

* * *

Squall woke up suddenly. It had only been a dream, but that was the problem. Every night Andria visited him in his dreams and asked him why. It was a question that he could not answer, but it disturbed him. What did she mean?

In his cot, Jake stirred. Squall slowly and quietly got out of his bed, not wanting to disturb his son, if he was asleep. Jake was a light sleeper and would wake at any noise. 

Jake was a good kid, he never cried, and smiled a lot. He had Andria's nature, and Squall's looks. As long as he didn't have Squall 's temper, then people were happy as to them one Squall was bad enough.

Squall wasn't happy. Every day it hurt, a raw pain inside him, which wouldn't go away. If only he had done something, then things could have been different. Rinoa tried to understand, but she didn't. If only…

Chapter 1

Selphie Tilmitt took out her shinobou sticks. Beside her Zell Dinct placed his gloves on his hands and smiled an encouraging smile at her. 

The Grats in front of them growled, their tentacles flailing in anger at having been disturbed. Selphie laughed, they would be easy to defeat with her and Zell fighting. They were a good team, even better when Irvine was there, but he had been busy and couldn't join them.

One of the Grats rushed at her suddenly. Selphie quickly jumped out of the way and then countered. The Grat screamed in pain as her weapon cut right through it. It screamed again, and then fell. Selphie grinned at Zell.

"Think you can do any better," Selphie taunted. Zell's tattoo moved as he grinned back at her.

"Watch and learn little girl," he said, and then called Bahamut. The torrent of blue light surrounded and above the roar of the mighty dragon, they heard the Grat scream. When Bahamut left, the Grat was gone.

"Still not as good as me," Selphie said then hi-fived Zell.

Turning they walked out of the Training Centre. 

* * *

Rinoa sat on the seat, meditating on the gurgling sound of the water. The soothing sound enchanted her and she felt more relaxed. Placing her hand into the water, the coolness rushed up her hand. Calling on her power, she manipulated the water to start spinning round. Concentrating hard Rinoa pushed the water away from her hand, and a hole appeared through the water to the bottom. A shout stopped her concentration and she looked up in annoyance.

"Hiya Rinoa," Selphie called, "we're gonna go to the cafeteria. D'ya wanna come?"

Rinoa nodded, practising her sorceress power now would be impossible. Maybe later…

* * *

Squall sat in the corner table, as far away from other people as possible. He preferred it that way. Jake sat next to him eating his breakfast. He was almost two now and wanted to do everything for himself. Squall was extremely proud of him and couldn't imagine life without Jake.

Rinoa entered the room and scanned the room until she saw Squall and walked over to the table.

"Can I sit here," she asked. Squall nodded and she sat down next to him. There was an uncomfortable silence between them for a moment, then they both tried to talk at the same time. Squall stopped and let Rinoa continue.

"Did you dream again last night, of her." 

Squall nodded, he had thought of nothing else but the dream. A year on and Andria was still pretty much in his thoughts.

"Tell me about it."

Squall took a deep breath, and proceeded to tell Rinoa about his dream. Rinoa listened intently. Squall knew it bothered her, him talking about Andria, but she listened and gave good advice. Squall felt at ease talking to her, and he knew that she knew that they would never be lovers again. Things had gone too far. Now they were just good friends.

"Squall you think about her constantly. She's always there, and you're torturing yourself," Rinoa said, then held his hand. "Try to forgive yourself, it wasn't your fault," she said gently.

Getting up from her chair, Rinoa leant over and kissed his forehead. She then went over and joined Zell and Selphie. 

Squall mulled over what she had said, but how could he forgive himself. She had died to save him; to her, his life had been more important than her own. That was wrong; Andria should have been there to see Jake grow up.

* * *

"No, no Irvy, we need the band set up there." 

Selphie shook her head in exasperation and pointed to the other end of the sheet of paper. 

They were planning the next garden festival, only plans were going slowly, as Selphie had agreed to Irvine's help, but they couldn't agree on anything. Selphie was just about to order Irvine out of the room when Zell entered, an odd expression on his face.

"Hey guys, Squall's just left Garden. When I asked where he was going, he ignored me. I'm telling you, we have to do something about him, he's getting too hard to handle."

Irvine leapt immediately to Squall's defence saying how Andria had died and how he'd found out he was a father and how hard that must have been for him, but Selphie shushed him.

"He has been difficult lately Irvine, and we've made excuses for him long enough. His work as a SeeD is starting to suffer and I don't think anyone can take much more of him," she said thoughtfully. 

Thinking for a few minutes she finally said to Zell, "When he comes back, I want you to talk to him Zell. Try and make him see sense. I'm worried that he may be dismissed from Garden indefinitely if his behaviour doesn't improve."

"Okay," said Zell, he saluted then ran out the room, knocking Rinoa out of the way in the process. He apologised then continued running.

"Whew, is everyone in such a rush today?" she said.

* * *

The sun shone peacefully on the hillside. There was a gentle breeze, which rustled the soft grass. The sun reflected rays off the marble stone of Andria's grave. It was almost as if the grave was a beacon, calling to Squall as he walked slowly towards it.

Sitting on the cool grass as her graveside, Squall thought about their time together. When she had asked for him, he had taken her then rejected her for another, only now did he see his mistake.

"Please Andria," he whispered to the breeze; hoping it would take the message to her. "Tell me how to bring you back."

Squall felt extremely tired from lack of sleep; his dreams kept him awake every night. He couldn't hold on to his sanity any longer. 

Holding his head in his hands, he cried. All his problems, his hurt had to get out. Bitter tears fell onto the grass; the blades shrank away as they didn't like it very much.

Finally Squall fell asleep when he could cry no more.

* * *

Yet again Squall dreamed. Only this dream was slightly different. Yet again he was in his dormitory, but Andria wasn't there. In front of him was a chest, Andria's chest. It was open and lying on the top was a thick, black book. 

Suddenly Squall felt her presence, she was all around him, though he couldn't see her. 

"Why?" she whispered, "why have you not come for me yet?"

"I… I." Squall couldn't find the words to speak. He now knew her question, but could not answer her.

"Wake up now Squall," she whispered again, "and you shall have your answers."

* * *

Storming into his dormitory, Squall slung his jacket to the other end of the room, and then reached down under his bed and searched for something long forgotten. Grasping his fingers round the handle, he pulled hard. Eventually he pulled out the large chest.

Exhausted, Squall sat for a moment, getting his breath back. He had ran all the way from her grave and with his lack of sleep, he wasn't half as quick as he had been before.

Finally ready to look once more inside, he checked the lock. Damn, he thought, for Andria's pendant opened the chest and he had thrown it away almost two years ago.

Loosing patience Squall looked around for the only thing that he could think of to open the chest with. His gunblade gleamed silver, inviting him to use it. Grasping the handle, a wave of emotions entered him. Fear, love, despair… all that he had felt with Andria. 

Channelling those emotions, Squall hacked at the lock; not wanting to stop in case anything that might help him bring back Andria disappeared suddenly. He needed to know.

Finally done, Squall slowly opened the chest and peered inside. Disappointed he opened it up completely. The book was not lying on top as it had been in his dream. 

Squall then started throwing things out of the chest. Anything that was not breakable was flung across the room. Then Squall saw it, the book from his dream, right there at the bottom of the chest, its black cover inviting him to pick it up.

Carefully cradling the book in his hands, Squall ran from the room. All his answers were there, maybe he could…


	2. Changes

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scanning through the list, the blond haired boy picked out what he wanted to be sent to the Presidential Palace. His face deep in concentration twisted the scar on his forehead. 

Hearing someone call him, he looked around. Across the Shopping Mall, a beautiful queen beckoned to him.

"Come on Seifer, remember we have to go to Deling City this afternoon," Quistis shouted, a little embarrassed when other people looked over to her. 

Seifer thanked the woman and then strode over to Quistis. A twinkle in his eyes when he saw how red she had gone from embarrassment. Taking her hand, Seifer led her away from the crowd and to the Airstation where their ship would pick them up.

Seifer and Quistis were so involved with each other that they didn't see the other person walking their way. Only at the last minute did they see the face and recognise it, before they collided.

"Watch where you're going," said Zell, frowning whilst he picked himself up.

"God, don't be so damn angry about it," replied Seifer.

"Zell what're you doing here," asked Quistis.

"Well," replied Zell, "I followed Squall. See, since… what happened, Squall's been real moody, so everyone asked me to talk to him, to see what's been going on. But when I found him, I saw him entering the Ragnarok and he then took off. Course I was too late, so then I took a Garden ship and flew after him. I was actually quite surprised to see him land here. Now that I've landed I need to find him." 

Zell took a breath from all his talking, before asking his question, "You don't know where he is do you?"

Seifer and Quistis shook their heads. "Well, we gotta go," said Seifer as he started to walk with Quistis, "…but you might wanna try at the Palace in case he went to see Loire."

Seifer and Quistis started to walk away, but then Seifer turned round as if he'd forgotten to say something. "Or an Adoption Agency," he joked to Zell, then walked on, but stopped when he received a hearty smack from Quistis.

* * *

Exhausted, Sia unlocked her door and stepped inside. Once inside something felt odd to her. She couldn't explain it, but a familiar feeling was there. Almost as if… no that was impossible.

"Hello Sia," said a voice that made her jump. Squall stepped out of the darkness; he had been there the whole time.

"Jesus Squall," she cried, "you do that to everyone? God, next time wait for me outside, it's more courteous." 

Sia then sat down, trying to get her breath back. "Anyway, what can I do for you, since you're obviously not here for a social call."

Squall produced a book from a bag he'd been carrying and handed it over to her. Sia recognised the cover immediately, it had been Andria's book. 

"Where did you get this book?"

"I dreamt I knew where it was and when I looked, it was there," Squall said sitting down beside Sia. "There's a spell there. One that can bring someone back. I need you to help me cast it."

"Okay, count me in," Sia said eventually.

Sensing an intruder, Squall and Sia looked up. In the doorway stood Zell, his hands on his hips, frowning at them both.

* * *

Zell got out of the turbo lift he'd been using and walked towards the dormitories. Passers-by had seen Squall head this way, so he was checking.He'd been searching for the missing commander for nearly four hours now and was getting tired and hungry. Zell wondered what everyone in Garden was doing now, if they'd realised that both he and Squall weren't there and that the Ragnarok was missing.

Zell suddenly noticed Sia way ahead of him; maybe she could help him look for Squall, or maybe she had seen him. Zell called out to her, but she didn't hear him and kept on walking. He then ran after her.

By the time he had reached her door, she had shut it. Zell raised his hand to knock, but then he heard talking inside. Putting his ear close to the door, he listened in. What the hell is he doing here, thought Zell when he recognised the other voice as Squall's.

"There's a spell there. One that can bring someone back-"

"Bloody hell, he's gonna try to bring her back!" Zell said, then immediately lowered his voice again when he realised that someone might have heard him.

Opening the door, Zell stood in the doorway, ready to give Squall and Sia a piece of his mind. Squall and Sia looked up at him standing there. Squall looked shocked to see him, he hadn't known that he had been followed.

"What the hell are you doing Squall," shouted Zell, "what are you trying to do to us, to Rinoa."

At Rinoa's name, Squall stood up and faced Zell, folding his arms as if he wasn't going to argue with Zell. He hadn't wanted to have Rinoa brought into this or any conversation.

"I need her," Squall said simply, "everyday it hurts, and I realise what a fool I was."

"But Squall," argued Zell, "this is some really freaky shit you're getting into. Andria used magic and it killed her. Even she couldn't revive you and keep herself alive, she had to die. Will the same happen to you?"

"No I'll make sure. Please don't stop me Zell. I owe her, her life back."

"I'm sorry Squall, but I can't do that," said Zell as he walked towards Sia to take the book away from her.

"Zell no," shouted Squall, stepping between Sia and Zell. "Let me try once," he pleaded, "and if it doesn't work then I'll never bring it up again."

"Have you ever stopped to think what would happen if it worked, Squall? Did you even 

think-"

"Of course I thought about it," growled Squall, loosing patience. He wanted to go now, and he didn't want to have to hurt his friend to brig her back. "I'm going now!"

Then he grabbed Sia and dragged her away from Zell as fast as possible. Squall didn't want to hear Zell's voice or his opinions any more. He was going to get Andria and bring her home. She belonged with him.

Zell thought as Squall dragged Sia to the door. He should go with Squall. Squall was no sorcerer and the spell probably wouldn't work. Even if Sia went, did that mean the spell would work?

"Okay Squall I'll come," shouted Zell, "but I'm only coming cause I know the spell won't work."


	3. Unknown Magic

Chapter 3

            The Ragnarok bounced lightly in the air. Inside the airlock Sia lit candles preparing for the spell. Anxious couldn't describe how she felt. Hopefully she would be bringing her good friend home tonight. 

She still remembered the day she had met Andria. How she had tried to kill herself and Andria had come out of nowhere and stopped her. Though how had Squall known that she had practised magic? Sia had never told anyone, only Andria had known.

                In the background Sia could hear Squall and Zell's argument. They'd been at it now for more than forty minutes and they weren't about to stop soon.

* * *

                "All I said was wait. Don't go flying off the handle with me," Zell shouted at Squall. He was tired of playing along with Squall's ludicrous idea and wanted to stop it now. 

"Look man, I know you're hurting, we all were with her death, but you gotta get over it, move on. No point in living in the past."

                "But I can't, can I? Every day I'm reminded of her," Squall replied curtly. He didn't feel he had to explain himself to Zell, but Zell was the sort of person who thought in black and white. Guy gets girl, they live happily ever after, it was never that simple in the real world.

                Zell shook his head in exasperation at Squall. This idea of his was crazy and pointless. 

"I don't even know why I agreed to go on this crazy chase with you Squall. You've changed man; you're not the same man I once knew. You know, the one who jumped out an escape pod to save the one he loved, where did all of that go?"

Squall shrugged. "I don't know, but I know now I have to follow my heart and this is where it takes me."

"Fine," said Zell and stormed off. Squall watched him go, Zell hadn't listened to his point at all.

"Leave him, he'll come round," said Sia coming up behind Squall. At least he knew that Sia would back him up. 

"We're ready now," Sia said leading Squall to the circle. "Stand here," she said, pointing to the middle. "Do you know your lines?"

Squall nodded, his mouth to dry to talk. Excitement was welling up inside him. Finally things would be right again.

Sia started the ritual, her words brought on a life of their own. Then she nodded to Squall, nervousness pushed away as he spoke his own words.

"Enu Shub," he said hesitantly, "Am Gig Absu, Kish Egigga, Gar Shan Da Sisie Amarda Ya, Dingir Ud Kalama Siniku, Dingir Ninab Guyu Nexrraniku, Ga Ya Shu Shanmuku Tu!"

The deck of the ship then started to sway, Squall couldn't see properly, nor could he hear. He wasn't sure if the ship was moving or if it was he. He tried calling out, but no words could escape his lips. A crippling pain stared in his legs and continued up his body. Maybe this was what being born felt like. But what about Jake. If the spell had gone wrong, then what would happen to Jake?

The pain by then had reached Squall's head and he lost consciousness.

* * *

                Selphie rushed into the Headmaster's office, nearly bumping into Xu who was coming out at the same time. "Sorry," she apologised, as she was already running up to Quistis.

                "Seen… ship… sighted… Centra…" she wheezed after running from one end of the Garden to the other, she was exhausted. Quistis patted her back, helping her get her breath back.

                "Do you know where it went to?" asked Quistis kindly.

                "No," wheezed Selphie, "… said it just… disappeared."

                "Literally," asked Quistis, with a shocked expression. The Ragnarok was a big ship, not easily lost. It couldn't disappear into thin air, that was impossible.

                "Yeah, one of our ships spotted it and was about to make radio contact, but then it vanished," Selphie said, she was breathing easier now. 

                Quistis turned and looked out of the window. She and Raijin had been pulled off assignment for Squall's disappearance. But stranger was that Sia and Zell had disappeared too.

The ocean's calming ability did nothing for Quistis this time. Usually the ocean had a soothing effect on her, but something seemed wrong about Squall vanishing act that she couldn't put her finger on. Squall wasn't the person to go AWOL all of a sudden, he just didn't.

Irvine suddenly rushed into the office; he tripped up on the carpet and landed at Quistis's feet.

"Quistis, we have a really big problem. We have to get Rinoa out of Garden. Some of the students are holding her responsible for Squall's disappearance, and they're going after her now. I sent Raijin and Zell to protect her, but since you're in charge, we need you to help her."

"Where is she?" asked Quistis, striding out of the room at the same time. Irvine scrambled up to catch up with her. "In the Infirmary," he yelled, racing after her, only making it to the elevator doors just in time.

* * *

                Keeping the Infirmary doors shut and the protesting Garden students out was a tough task, even for Raijin. 

Rinoa was huddled in a corner, a blanket wrapped over her. She was mumbling to herself. How could the students believe that she was to blame? She had loved Squall, even after. Where had things changed? Everything was so different, if only she could go back to before…

* * *

                "What the hell is going on?" screamed Quistis, her voice ringing loud above the din, demanding immediate attention.

                The crowd shuffled around to face her, their faces sheepish. They knew that they had done wrong. They shrank back from Quistis's thunderous look.

                "Who started this?" 

                Stepping to the side, a male and female Garden student surfaced. Their faces grim, they did not look embarrassed or sorry, but determined, as if they had a purpose, a reason why they had started the mutiny.

                "Sahr Peters and Sekh Erth, in the Headmasters office room, NOW!" shouted Quistis, anger flaming in her eyes. "The rest of you, get back to what you were doing, and anyone giving me trouble will be thrown out of Garden."

                "Why should we listen to you, Quistis," said Sekh, "you are no longer part of Garden, and you harbour a sorceress, our sworn enemy. Squall has disappeared and it is her fault."

                "Right," said Quistis, drawing herself to her full height, "you two are to be exiled from Garden for treason. Anyone else feeling the same should walk with these two."

                Shuffling, the students sorted themselves out. Half quietly walked away, sorry that they had acted so silly. The other half stood tall behind Sekh and Sahr. Folding his arms, Sekh faced Quistis, Irvine and Selphie.

                "I never thought I would ever have to turn from Garden. Your priorities have changed, Quistis. There was one time you and I would die for Garden, but that was then and now things aren't the same and I blame Her."

                Walking away, Sekh shouted back, "We'll be in touch Quistis."

                "I'll bet," she whispered back.


	4. Strange Places, Strange Times

Chapter 4

                Squall slowly shook his head. The pain that shot down his neck made him lie back down. It was hard to remember what had happened. All that he could concentrate on was not crying out with the pain. He couldn't see very well either, his vision was blurred. Someone groaned quietly beside him.

                "Sia?" he whispered. Something exploded in his head, the pain was excruciating.

                "I'm okay," she said, slowly getting up.  

Squall tried to get up, but fell back down. Sia extended her hand to help him. Grabbing hold, he succeeded second time. Zell dragged himself through the doorway. 

"I knew we shouldn't have tried that spell," he said, grimacing with his own pain, "what the hell happened to us."

"Is everyone okay," asked Squall. Sia nodded, but Zell shook his head.

"No, we shouldn't have been so stupid and now we've probably bashed the ship up good with all that magic. I'm turning us round now and we're going back."

Zell then stormed as best as he could back to the cockpit. 

Sia looked around at the mess. Everything was strewn across the Hanger. Bending down she picked up some candles that were at her feet. Squall grabbed the spell book and held it close.

"Sia, Squall. Get up here quickly!" Zell called over the comm., "we have a big problem."

Sia dropped the candles and half ran, half limped out of the door. Squall followed, but kept hold of the book, it was all he had left. Sia was fast and in his present condition, it was hard to keep up with her. At the lift, she waited until he got on.

* * *

                In the cockpit, Zell was fiddling with the controls in the pilots seat. He was frowning considerably. 

                "What's the problem," asked Squall.

                "Take a look outside," said Zell, "notice anything unusual?"

                Outside there was a definite mist around the ship; you couldn't see the sun very well, but that wasn't the strange thing. What was strange, was the land, it looked irregular. They were in a definite valley. The Ragnarok was hovering just over a dense forest; a lake was in the middle, which ran out of the forest as a river.

                "Where the hell are we?" said Squall, "Centra doesn't look like this place, unless Dr. Odine has been working some twisted experiment again."

                "There's a village near here." said Zell, " I suggest we land and maybe, ask for directions."

                "Good idea," said Squall, "Zell, I want you to stay here, while Sia and I have a look around, see where we are."

 Something in Squall's gut didn't feel right. This was too weird; the land didn't look like any part of the world he knew. The place seemed strange and the air smelled… different.

                Zell landed the Ragnarok gently inside a forest, so that the ship didn't attract as much attention. It was hard to miss, but the less attention, the better.

* * *

                Mauriko Nebal cursed silently to himself, business in his father's old weapons shop hadn't been going so well lately. There were better fighters, now with the war on, so they went to the synthesists now instead. 

He was idly picking his teeth, daydreaming of his girlfriend when the shops door opened, nearly making him fall off his stool in the process. A young man and woman walked in the door. The man was dressed in black, with a white, fur collar on his coat. He carried a strange sword on him, damn! He probably wouldn't be buying anything. However, the woman had no weapon, a ha. Maybe they would be browsing for her. 

Mauriko quickly put his sales face on and strode towards the couple, hoping for some money at last.

"Hello," said the woman, seeing him come. "I was wondering if you could help us," she said in a singsong voice.

"Certainly madam, what sort of weapon were you looking for."

"Oh no," she said shocked at his question. "We were wondering if you could tell us where we are," she asked sheepishly.

Mauriko tried not his disappointment show. He wasn't going to not help them. His father had always said to help people in trouble, maybe that was his failing in life and why he had died.

"Sure, you're right now in the weapons shop in the main square.  Alexandria Castle is to your left and the main street is to your right."

Her puzzled face left him shocked. What was so strange about Alexandria, it was such a small kingdom and it was all they had left.

"Look you're obviously lost. Do you want to sit down for half an hour and have a cup of coffee? It's Kirman coffee so it's the best there is around here.

The young man started to reply, but the woman shushed him and accepted. Mauriko smiled; maybe he could persuade them that a new weapon was what they needed for their journey.

* * *

                "So that's our story. We have no idea how to get back to where we came from, or what to do now. We're stuck."

                They were sitting in the small, cramped lounge at the back of the shop, sipping strong coffee. There was a strong wind howling outside the window, which made the light in the room cast an eerie glow with the shadows playing in the candlelight, listening to the conversation.

                Mauriko sat back in his chair and regarded Sia curiously. The story was unbelievable, sure. There was something about her and this man, Squall that seemed to say, we are telling the truth, though. The whole thing was very confusing.

                "Do you know anyone who deals with a special kind of magic," Sia asked him.

                "Umm, yes I think Master Enki might know about magic. He has travelled throughout the world, and he knows a lot. I'll take you to him now if you want"

                "Thank you," said Squall, finally speaking, "that would be much appreciated by us. However before we go to see this Master Enki, we must first pick up our comrade who is fixing our ship."

                "Very well," said Mauriko, "I shall then take you to see him."

* * *

                Master Enki lit his pipe then reclined back into his chair. He smoked for a few minutes while he thought about what the travellers had told him. Squall, Zell and Sia sat on low stools in front of him, like children do when the wish to hear a story. Squall was obviously uncomfortable about it, while Sia and Zell didn't mind.

                "Hmm…" he said eventually, "that is very interesting. I knew about some visitors arriving from very far away, but this is more than I expected."

                "Excuse me sir, but how did you know about us," Zell asked.

                "I read it in the stars, my boy."

                "You read it in the stars," Zell parroted dubiously.

                "Yes," he replied, "and you, my friends have been brought here to help us in our struggle against the evil one."

                "I'm sorry, but there's been some mistake here," said Squall, "we are here because a spell that we did went wrong and we heard that you might help us get home."

                "Alas, I cannot. That power is too great for me. Your only way to get back to where you came from is to destroy this evil. Please, may I ask you to help us in our quest for peace and then I can help you."

                "Squall?" asked Sia.

                "We can't help you. We must get back to our home as soon as possible," said Squall, keeping the annoyance in his voice to a minimum. Here was a person just asking him straight out if he could have Squall's service, without any mention of actual payment. Still, these people were apparently less advanced.

                "You're not listening to me," said Master Enki angrily, "you cannot get home unless you help us. I speak the truth. You need our help, especially if you wish to see her again."

                "Who?" asked Squall intrigued, "Rinoa?"

                "No, my dear boy. Andria. She plays in your thoughts all of the time. I can hear you scream her name, calling for her. Even now you do. If you help us, then she may be returned to you."

                "Be careful Squall," warned Zell, "I don't trust him."

                "You wouldn't," Sia said, a slight growl in her tone warning him that she was not to be fought with. "I trust these people, somehow I know that they need us and we need them."

                Things were so difficult to decide now. Choices were getting harder to make. Squall had a responsibility to his friends, but still Andria had sacrificed her life for him. If there was one chance that she could be returned to him…

                "Okay," he said finally after a few moments thought.

                "Squall!" wailed Zell, "what are you playing at? Is Andria all you can think about?"

                "No Zell," growled Squall, turning to him, "I just feel that something has pulled us here for a reason and we need to help these people. Don't ask me what it is."

                "Thank you," said Master Enki, "you may rest here tonight, but tomorrow we must be moving." He rose up on his walking stick to take his leave of them, but then turned back around. "Squall, I also ask that I may have an audience with you later, there is much that we must discuss."

* * *

                Zell moped around the dining room of the house, bored. Ever since he had followed Squall and agreed to the stupid spell, things had gone from bad to worse. Could they ever get better? 

Squall had just left for his discussion with the Master dude, and Sia had disappeared with some Mage guy, probably swoping spells, or even numbers. There was nothing for Zell to do, so he was, bored.

"If you have busy hands and nowhere to use them, then I'm sure I can find you something to do," said an oddly familiar voice behind him.

"Leraikhe. But, but-" Zell stuttered, blinking in disbelief at the person standing before his very eyes.

"Is there a problem sir?" Leraikhe asked politely.

"I am so gonna kick your ass," shouted Zell getting ready into the standard fighting position. To his surprise, Leraikhe burst out laughing.

"What are you talking about," he said, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. "I didn't come here to fight you. I came to ask if you wanted to train with me."

"I don't get it," said Zell, "you're supposed to be evil."

"Maybe on your world, but here I'm quite okay," Leraikhe said. "Come on, I'll show you round."

* * *

                "Come in my boy and sit down. You're letting the heat out."

                Squall obligingly closed Master Enki's door and sat in the armchair that was indicated to him. The fire cast an eerie glow over the musty furniture. Weapons lined the walls, the ghosts of their wielders echoed in the growing silence. There was a table behind the chairs, filled with books of various languages. Bookshelves, lining the walls were also filled with books and magical trinkets. The room had a strange and yet, familiar feel to Squall. There was also something familiar about Enki.

                "Why did you call me here sir?"

                Enki smiled a thin smile. The kind of smile that said "I know something you don't, but I won't tell". The kind of smile that always irritated Squall and was right now.

                "I brought you here to talk about your past."

                "What do you know about it?"

                "More than you think, or you know."

                Squall shrugged. "Enlighten me then. Tell me what you know, or don't bother talking about it if you won't."

                "What you know is that you met this girl, Rinoa and fell in love. Then you found someone else, who you are now in love with and is dead because of you. What they didn't tell you though…" 

Master Enki then leaned forward in his chair, towards Squall, "…is that, you were never supposed to fall for Andria. She was never intended for you. You are but a mortal Squall, and you've messed with the Gods. Now you have changed the course of the entire world and dammed both your world and mine."

"This sounds like crap to me," said Squall. "I think you're making it up."

"Believe what you wish Squall, but be warned. On this quest, you may not like what you find, but remember that there is vengeance out there, after you. People are not always who they appear to be. You will find that your friends are really your enemies and your enemies are your friends."

"I will fight for you, but I'll be dammed if I'll listen to this crap. This enemy of yours I'll kill, but after that I'm going home and trying again to bring Andria back."

"Squall, you will never bring her back. She can never come back to you from the afterlife. Her soul is tormented by you. You must let her go."

"Never," said Squall.

"If you cannot, then you will die. It is as simple as that."


	5. Who Is My Friend?

Chapter 5

                Things weren't getting much better for Quistis. Since the unfortunate incident earlier, the Garden was split. Students and SeeD couldn't decide which war they were fighting, for Squall or the real meaning of SeeD. It hadn't been a good idea to keep Rinoa in Garden, so she had asked Seifer to take her to a safe place in Esthar. That had appeased some students for now, but it wouldn't stay that way, soon they would try and take it a stage further and demand her life. If only Squall hadn't disappeared then this whole thing would not have happened. There was still no sign of him.

                "What are we gonna do Quisty, they're gonna want blood," asked Selphie nervously. The girl was frightened for her friends.

                "All we can do is sit tight and hope for the moment, there's nothing much else we can do," she said trying to comfort Selphie.

                "Quisty!" crackled Irvine's voice over the comm. "Turn to your television channel. You'll wanna see this."

                On the television was a news broadcast. Sekh's face filled the screen. He was talking about the end of the world and how the sorceress was to blame, and that Esthar held her and were unwilling to allow her for trial. Quistis groaned loudly when she heard it.

                "I don't believe this," said Selphie, "how did he find this information out. Nobody else knew about it."

                "I don't know," said Quistis.

* * *

                "Any word yet from our friends at Garden," asked Sahr.

                "None," said Sekh, "maybe they're not interested in what we said, but they will be when they find out what we have in store for them, and their princess sorceress."

                Sahr and Sekh turned as the butler came down the stairs. 

                "President Rovan will see you now," he said then turned to go back up the stairs.

                After many years of bitter arguments, Irner Rovan had eventually taken up the Presidency of Galbadia, and he was adamant about restoring the country to its former glory, before the sorceress's. The whole country was now united in their destruction of the sorceress's and anyone who helped her. After the last fiasco, who was surprised. 

Rovan was a patriot to his country. He had lived in Deling City all his life and had loved it. He was not about to see it collapse because of one little bitch screwing things up.

                "Come in, come in. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said to Sahr and Sekh. "Now, Miss Peters, Mr Erth, I hope you understand the importance of this accusation. I mean our policy with the sorceress, this could mean another war."

                "We understand this, sir, but the fact of the matter is that our commander has disappeared and we know that she's responsible," said Sekh, "she's poisoned his mind, somehow."

                "Are you absolutely sure that Esthar is involved in this," asked Rovan, "and will you stand by us while we fight to save the world from this evil? Do you pledge yourself to our cause?"

                "Yes, with all of our hearts," they both said together.

                "Okay then, you will fight with us in our quest and may the gods be on our side."

* * *

Sia focused all of her powers into the one push. She could see nothing else but that moment when everything flowed together. As she concentrated, the cup slowly rose in the air till it was suspended above the table.

"Now I want you to control it," said a quiet voice behind her, trying not to distract her too much.

Sia moved the cup from left to right slowly; she could not do it any quicker. There was a buzzing sound increasing in her head, making it hard to think. The pain was intense and it had started to travel down her spine. 

With a cry of pain she suddenly collapsed.

* * *

                "Are you okay, that was quite a fall you took."

                Looking down at Sia was her teacher, the mage, Daguro. He patted her hand and smiled warmly down at her.

                "That was quite a show. I have never seen many people do so well their first time trying that. Most loose consciousness after the first minute. You, however are very strong," he said, helping her to her feet. 

                "I'm okay," she said, then promptly sank back down to meet the floor, and was only saved by Daguro's fast reflexes.

                "No, you need to rest. You'll still be a bit weak."

                Sia looked up into his strange, green eyes, they always seemed to be smiling, but the colour was, well strange. He did have a wonderful smile; that could have caused her sudden relapse of light-headedness. Someone in the background coughed. Leraikhe stood there with Zell behind him.

                "Uh, hi. We're going to set off now for the Forbidden Land, so Master Enki would like us all together," said Leraikhe, red from embarrassment of interrupting them.

                "Okay Leraikhe, we'll be right there," said Daguro.

                "You're coming with us," asked Sia, shocked.

                "What's so surprising, don't you want me to come?"

                "Yes, I do, but I just didn't think you were," said Sia quietly.

                "Don't worry, it'll be fun, let me just grab my stuff."

* * *

                The airship, the Celestial Front was slow and clumsy, and it made Zell feel sick. He hung over the side, trying not vomit at every lurch that the old ship made. Somehow, it didn't feel safe. Somehow wasn't the word, obviously sounded better. Zell clung to the railing, trying to keep his dignity and his lunch, while Sia mocked him.

                Inside the ship Enki, Squall and Leraikhe prepared battle plans. It was strange to Squall to have Leraikhe as one of the good guys. He was a nice guy too. Enki showed them all the battle plans.

                "So while the celebrations are on for the crowning of the leader, you Squall will go with Leraikhe to the Western tower. It will be well guarded, so be careful. That is where their leader rests. There you will take this charm and place it under the leaders pillow." 

Enki then produced a small cross charm and gave it to Squall. "The charm is tipped with an aromatic poison, which hopefully will send the leader into a deep sleep. Squall, you will rendezvous with Zell and Daguro, who will be keeping watch on their leader. Yes Squall what is it?"

"Umm… why do you keep calling this person `the leader`?"

"Nobody has ever seen this person. The celebrations are on because it is the grand unveiling of them," answered Enki.

"Where will Leraikhe be?" he asked. "If I'm meeting Zell and Daguro, where will Leraikhe be?"

"Leraikhe will stay behind to kill the leader. I have uses for you elsewhere Squall. You three will be a distraction to the guards, whilst Leraikhe is busy. You four will get out and meet us at the rendezvous point, out by the hill. Good luck everyone, you ARE going to need it. "

* * *

                To Squall, the whole mission had an ominous feel to it. So many things seemed wrong to him. He couldn't explain it. Even now as they snuck in a small side way into the palace, the air seemed charged with fear and hatred. This place, it was so different to Alexandria. In the air he could feel the tortured souls looking for something. Revenge would be a good answer. Something felt so wrong.

                Leraikhe took the lead, he knew the place well from looking at accounts of people who had come and escaped. He also had some sort of bond with this place though he did not know why. Something called to him, either in his head or so quietly that the others didn't hear; it was eerie.

                "Right, this is where we split up," whispered Leraikhe, "Squall, you come with me. Zell and Daguro, I would like you two to go to the central courtyard, you're our distraction. You know what to do."

                "Got it," said Zell, as he and Daguro backed away from them.

                "Lets go," said Leraikhe.

* * *

                "Watch out," Leraikhe whispered as he held Squall back from being seen by the apparent guard dog. 

It was too huge to be a regular dog, and it had grotesque features, almost human in its appearance, but the eyes; they definitely had a human quality to them. The creature had intelligence. It reminded Squall of the beast that he had fought trying to get to Andria, in Deling City. 

The beast sniffed the air like it had smelled something. Squall held his breath, and he saw that Leraikhe had done the same. 

It then looked down another passage, and went. Both Squall and Leraikhe breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on," motioned Leraikhe.

Squall followed him up the passage. He had said that the end room was the one that they wanted. Apprehension filled Squall, and he still wasn't sure why he was here. The door was locked, and the minute that took Leraikhe to pick the lock was one of the most frightening of Squall's life, as they could be seen from the passages and the courtyard below where Zell and Daguro were. Also now that Squall had seen what lived here, he didn't want to meet it again anytime soon. Finally the door opened and they stepped inside.

* * *

                "It's about time, this famous leader showed up," whispered Daguro. They had been waiting for them to show up for a long time and both were getting sick. 

They stood among others in the huge courtyard dressed in the same uniforms as the few humans that were there. They had stolen the uniforms of a couple of latecomers, who weren't really late. Now drums started beating, signalling the start of something. 

Zell tried to look over the crowd as it moved forward a couple of steps, eager to see and hear all. Daguro had been pulled away from him, and when Zell looked over he couldn't see him. Trying to detach himself from that part of the crowd, Zell moved to the left, searching for his missing comrade.

A very recognisable voice suddenly spoke from the stage.

* * *

                Closing the door behind him quietly, Leraikhe bolted it. Then he moved swiftly to the window, almost like a cat in Squall's opinion. 

                "Why am I in here?" asked Squall. "What must I do here? You're not being totally honest with me, and neither was Enki."

                "Truthfully Squall, I cannot reveal the full details, of my part. You are here for reason, which I cannot tell, but be safe in the knowledge that you should be here," Leraikhe said quietly. "You are my lookout, that is all you need to know."

                "But-" started Squall, but he was immediately silenced by Leraikhe.

                Voices could be heard, but they were not coming from the corridor, they came from the window.

                "Go guard the door Squall, let me know if you hear anything coming."

                But Squall was walking towards the window. Leraikhe leapt in front of him. Blocking his view of the courtyard.

                "Squall, I said guard the-"

                Squall pushed him aside as he stared transfixed out of the window into the courtyard, shock and disbelief on his face.

* * *

                The face was exactly the same as Zell could tell. A person Zell knew, but no it couldn't be. Andria had died. And yet she stood right before Zell, a little older, but this was Andria Perne who had sired Squall's child after splitting them up.

                "We must go now," whispered Daguro. "Zell, you must speak of this to no one, not even Squall, it would kill him and he would try to stop Leraikhe."

                "What's goin' on," Zell hissed. "She's supposed to be dead."

                "I know a lot of things might seem confusing right now, but we have to go NOW!"

                Daguro half dragged Zell through the crowds as discretely as possible. He and Zell tried to keep low. Daguro knew Andria's power and this wasn't the same person that Zell knew. Daguro had seen how she had changed. 

                Her voice shouted now even louder over the crowd, "Come to me Daguro. Do not think you can run and hide from me."

                Around Zell and Daguro people backed away. Some were eager to see what would happen next. Others were only interested in fresh meat. Andria came down from the stage she had been standing on, helped by some human followers. People parted to let her pass to Daguro and Zell. 

                "Well, it has been a while hasn't it," she said, standing right in front of Daguro, challenging him almost. "And who is this familiar face. Let me think…"

                Zell stood up to his full height and glared at her.

                "Zell Dinct," said Andria. "What a surprise this is. And where there's a Zell Dinct, there's a…" 

                "Stop!" shouted Squall right over the crowd. Stumbling as fast as he could through the mass of bodies blocking his way.

                Andria flicked her right hand up and at once two guards, one human, the other… not, came up and grabbed Zell and Daguro.

                "Leave them," commanded Squall. "They are not important."

                "Why must I do that?" asked Andria, smiling her queer smile. "After all I am the one who holds them. You, well for a start you cannot be the person who I know you to be therefore why should I listen to you? Secondly, I am the one holding their lives in my hands, so if I were you then I would be nice."

                "Andria, please," begged Squall, " I don't know what's happening, but trust me, you're not well. You would never do this."

                "Squall," warned Daguro.

                "Take them away," said Andria, remembering about them.

                "Andria," begged Squall once more.

                "Don't worry about your friends, you are going to join them," said Andria.

                Three guards, half men half-wolf creature came up behind Squall and dragged him away, while he fought against them. Andria merely watched his struggles as he was pulled away, shouting out, and she smiled her odd smile.


	6. Pain Of The Past

Chapter 6

                Andria smiled lovingly in his eyes. Squall had just proposed to her, and after all of the problems they had had, this was finally bliss. Finally she was happy. Squall and Andria lived in their small house in Alexandria. 

They had had to escape there when all of Squall's friends would not let Andria and Squall live together in peace; they were constantly trying to get Squall and Rinoa back together. Andria had found the spell one day and Squall had agreed. That had been almost one year ago. Life now was difficult, but perfect. Neither Squall nor Andria would change it for the world.

                "I love you," whispered Squall into her ear, thrilling her to the core of her being.

                "I love you too," she whispered back, nuzzling into his neck.

                Jake, who was upstairs, then started crying, breaking the romantic mood. Andria sighed, in mock despair and started for the stairs. Squall stopped her and kissed her passionately, not willing to let her go.

                "I'll see to him," he said. "You sit down for a few minutes."

                "Don't be long," she called out as he walked up the stairs. Squall just smiled, maybe just a little seductively. Andria shivered with excitement.

                Settling down on her seat, Andria picked up the book that she had been reading. Upstairs she could hear Squall singing Jake to sleep, his voice deep and rich. An urgent knock at the door, then a huge boom nearby made her jump out of her seat. Leraikhe stood at the door, breathless.

                "Andria, get Squall and Jake, we must hurry. There is a huge dragon destroying the city," he said.

                "What's going on?" asked Squall, behind Andria, holding Jake in his arms.

                Andria never got to answer. At that moment a huge fireball from the almighty dragon hit the building next to theirs. The building collapsed on to Andria's and Squall's. Leraikhe grabbed Andria from the flaming, falling debris, and pulled her into the street. Andria heard Squall and Jake's cries as she fell into the street.

                Immediately Andria was on her feet and fighting against Leraikhe who stopped her from entering the house again. Andria screamed Squall's name as she struggled.  Her struggles eventually turned to sobbing of hopelessness and sorrow.

                Bahamut destroyed much of the city of Alexandria that day, and many people were killed. The survivors shared much sorrow, but none was as deep as Andria's, her very soul was snatched away from her that day.

* * *

                "Is she alright?" Leraikhe asked Master Enki.

                The older man shook his head. "She has suffered much and I do not believe that the scars will ever heal. It is almost as if her will has left her. It was a bad idea allowing her to stay with that mortal. Now she is a broken shell, unrecognisable."

                Enki turned back to lighting candles, and then finished, he knelt down in front of the altar in prayer. Leraikhe joined him; there was nothing else he could do.

* * *

                In her room Andria stared in a trance at the wall opposite her. Outside Lindblum began another day of working and living. To Andria, this was nothing. She felt lost, that was all she could describe it as. Nothing felt real to her anymore, the unthinkable had happened to her. The world got to go on living happily, but she would not as Squall wasn't there. Andria hated the world now for doing this to her.

                Standing up slowly, Andria shuffled towards the door. Raising her hand, the door suddenly blew outwards, wood lying around outside, parts hanging off the hinges. Outside of the door, Enki and Leraikhe stared shocked at her sudden outburst of violence. Andria looked blankly at them, and then walked in the other direction.

                Leraikhe ran after her, but he was thrown against the altar by some unseen force. Andria was unleashing her power on the world. Enki ran to Leraikhe's unconscious form.

                Andria walked away from the city that day, a broken woman. All her morals were destroyed and she stopped caring about anything.

                Four years later she returned with an army of monsters ready to do her work, intending to repay everything for her grievance.

                Another year later, the new Squall suddenly appeared.

Author's note

In case you couldn't tell, this new chapter tells you why Andria is the way she is. It was the best way I could think of showing what had happened to her. Also this Andria is another one, not the one from the previous stories, an alternate Andria. Don't worry if the story seems a bit dramatic, that was the way it turned out, as I didn't intend it to be this way when I first started writing it.

Finally, this story DOES take place in the realm of Final Fantasy IX, all will be revealed why in time.


	7. War!

Chapter 7

                Quistis was feeling rather shaky. After four days things still hadn't calmed down. Most of the students were nervous, anxious as to what was going to happen about the sorceress. Many students were loyal to Squall, but they did also see Sahr and Sekh's point; there was still a sorceress in the world and SeeD was meant to eliminate that threat. Most of the students felt torn between duty and belief.

                Selphie and Irvine (well, when they weren't fighting), they were running round, trying to raise public support for Rinoa. It was not looking good for her though…

                "Quistis!" called Irvine's voice over the comm. "You'd better turn to the news. I think you might wanna hear this."

                Quistis obligingly turned to the channel. President Rovan of Galbadia leered out at her from the screen. The man was infuriating because he always thought he was right and because of that people should always follow his orders, whether they were right or wrong. The problem was that the citizens of Galbadia actually believed in him, and that made him dangerous.

                His voice spoke passionately and forcefully, "…and if this means waging war, then we must do what we can to save our dear mother country, for she is the most important of all. Esthar will fall to ruin because they harbour a vicious killer. Anyone else who aids them will also perish. We will not let their ignorance destroy us all."

                A roar of applause could be heard on screen, and Quistis was sure she could also hear it in Garden. Things were going from worse to whatever was worse than worse. Galbadia declaring war on Esthar was bad. She needed to get back there soon.

                "Oh Squall, where are you," she whispered to herself.

* * *

                "Everything's okay to go," said Irvine as he entered to passenger area of Esthar's presidential airship.  He then sat down next to Selphie, who ignored him. They were having one of their fights again.

                Quistis had left Xu and Nida in charge. She knew that she could count on them. Xu could keep order and Nida would be a second in command. He would back Xu up when she needed it, which going on recent events would be quite a lot.

                All three of them were on their way to Esthar to try and help sort out the problems that had surfaced over the past week. They were also going to protect Rinoa. 

                Quistis was tired. After all of the problems that had happened, she had lost many hours sleep, and now it was catching up with her. Settling her head down on the seat next to her, she fell fast asleep, unaware of the danger below her.

* * *

                A huge explosion rocked the side of the airship. Alarms went off and lights flashed. Quistis was pulled so suddenly from her sleep that for a second she didn't know where she was. Irvine and Selphie's cries made her aware. 

                The smoke was so thick that she was choking from it. She tried to shout Selphie's name, but her voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper. Quistis suddenly felt a tilting forward movement and she hit the seat in front of her.

                Oh god, she thought, the ship is crashing.

                "Selphie, Irvine," she screamed, "the ship is crashing."

                Light suddenly entered the ship and a great suction followed, pulling Quistis out. Through the tears streaming from her eyes, she saw Irvine grab her hand and pull her back. He then thrust a parachute into her hand and proceeded to put his own on. That move cost him dearly as the wind then claimed his hat. It flew out of the ship. Irvine clipped his belt and jumped out of the ship, determined to claim his lost possession. Quistis clipped her own belt and followed him. Selphie was right behind her.

                The fresh air hit her suddenly and it was a shock to her system, but the air felt very refreshing after the dirty smoke. The exhilarating feeling of flying left her when she realised where she would be landing. Below her was the sea, and on the sea, Quistis could just make out a ship on the water. It was a Galbadian war ship!

* * *

                Slowly, Selphie opened her eyes painfully. The light that she was looking at was too painful for her too see for more than a second. There was a dull pain in her head, and it was painful to move it much. Without moving much, Selphie found that she was lying on a cold metal bed. Quietly, she called out Quistis and Irvine's names. She could call any louder because of her head.

                "I'm here, Sefie," said Irvine, as cool hands touched her head and soothed it.

                "What's happening," she asked him. "Where's Quistis?"

                "Shhhh love, don't think of her right now," Irvine whispered, then kissed her softly on her forehead.

                Selphie fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

                "General Longstaff, why what do I owe this great honour."

                Quistis addressed the Galbadian General with scorn and hatred. Longstaff was devoted follower of Rovan's beliefs, in fact his right hand man. Longstaff also hated SeeD and had delighted in torturing them whenever he could. His bitterness came from when he himself had applied to become a trainee, and he had been turned down. Longstaff had felt humiliated and any way to get back at SeeD in this war would be a bonus to him.

                "Why Miss Trepe, how are you. I trust well so far." Longstaff's voice dripped with sarcasm. "You know, it's a shame that you joined SeeD, you were wasted with them."

                "Where are my friends," spat Quistis, venom in her voice.

                "They're alive, I can't guarantee much else," said Longstaff.

                "What do you want with us then," said Quistis, exasperated. She was tied to a chair in a small room. There were two more chairs next to a small table. Quistis thought that she must have been on the ship that she had seen from the sky because the walls of the room were metal. To Quistis the whole place felt like a tin opener.

                "We only want answers to some questions," said Longstaff, an ugly gleam in his eye.

                At that moment Sekh himself walked into the room. Closing the door with a loud bang, he immediately sat himself down on a chair.

                "Sekh," growled Quistis.

                "Why my dear Quistis, I'm touched that you remember me. Does it surprise you to find me here."

                "Not really," said Quistis. "Scum always finds its way to the sewers where it belongs."

                "Oooh, fighting talk dear Quistis, admirable, but dumb."

                "Now, where were we," said Longstaff, breaking up the two, so that he could get what he wanted. "Ahhhh yes, questions…"

* * *

                As darkness descended upon the Galbadian ship, another smaller, faster craft came up behind it. Figures dressed in black scaled the sides of the larger ship. The black invaders, finding a way on, disappeared over the side of the boat.

* * *

                "Just tell me Quistis and I'll let you go," Sekh said, roughly holding Quistis's hair and yanking hard.

                "What is Garden's relationship with Esthar, and where has Squall gone?" questioned Longstaff.

                "For Hyne's sake, I don't know where Squall is," cried Quistis.

                "Listen bitch-"

                Longstaff had no time to finish as gunfire above rang out and echoed through the ship. Sekh immediately let go of Quistis and raced for the door.

                "Having problems," said Quistis, smiling sweetly.

                "Nothing we can't handle," growled Longstaff.

                To Quistis the gunfire was getting closer. She knew that it was Seifer, as he had traced her trough the tracer that she always carried. It was a new invention by Professor Odine. Thank god the Galbadian's didn't know about it.

                Over the radio, Quistis and Longstaff suddenly heard Seifer's voice arguing with the Captain.

                "*Where are they*" crackled Seifer's voice.

                "*Down below. The blonde lady's on level two, the cowboy and girl in the yellow dress are on level three,*" the young man said, whimpering.

                "Traitor," shouted Longstaff, and then ran out of the room cursing under his breath.

                Long minutes passed before Quistis heard footsteps outside the door. She waited, hoping that it was a friend. To her utmost relief, Seifer walked in, gunblade held high. Ling was right behind him.

                "Am I glad to see you," said Quistis as Seifer broke the bonds that held her to the chair.

                "We were dispatched as soon your ship crashed. We've been tracking you for hours, luckily the Galbadian's aren't good at stealth," Seifer said, helping Quistis out of her chair.

                "What about Irvine and Selphie," asked Quistis.

                "Don't worry," said Ling, "Raijin and Vincent are gonna get them now."

                "What about Sekh and Longstaff."

                "They've fled. Galbadian reinforcements are coming so we have to get moving," said Seifer, helping her towards the door.

* * *

                On the deck, Quistis was took onto Estharian ship that had arrived. Aboard, she saw Irvine and ran to him.

                "Where's Selphie," she asked him.

                "Below resting," Irvine replied. "Come on, it's freezing out here lets get inside."

                Quistis allowed herself to be led below deck by him. 

The ship soon set sail for the Esthar coast. Its captain, eager to be in Esthar territory before the Galbadian's came to reclaim their lost ship.


	8. The Price Of Sin

Chapter 8

Sitting on a slab of stone, Squall threw stones at the nearby door to pass the time. He had lost count of the hours that he had been there. He was pretty sure that he had been there for about two days now. The cell was tiny, but could occupy two people. Squall was there alone.

The door to the cell suddenly swung open and a gross looking guard entered. He proceeded to grab Squall's arm and drag him out of the cell.

"Hey," protested Squall. "What the hell do you think you're doing."

Squall tried to resist the Guard, but he was too strong for him. Coming up out of the dungeons, they came through doors and corridors until Squall was dizzy. Coming through another door, they eventually entered a very large room. Windows looking out over the courtyard lined one wall. Heavy veiled curtains covered the windows. A thin rug covered the stone floor. At the back was a four-poster bed. 

"Welcome Squall, make yourself at home." Andria slipped up behind him, her hands on his back, feeling the power inside him.

"What do you want with me," asked Squall, turning round to face her. In the dim light he could see her features like she was a ghost, a shadow of the woman that he loved. She looked so beautiful to Squall that he wanted to take her up in his arms there and then and kiss her so deeply, but he knew that he couldn't. This was a different woman from the one that he had known.

Andria sensed his thoughts; it was something she had always been able to do, even more with Squall. 

Coming closer to him, she whispered in his ear, "You're still in love with me Squall. You're screaming it at me, right now."

"No, you're wrong," said Squall, backing away. "I'm in love with Andria Perne. You aren't the woman that I knew and loved. Zell was right, the spell didn't work, and I see that now. I can never bring her back. It was stupid of me to try."

"Squall wait," said Andria as he walked towards the door. She grabbed his arm, but he pulled it away from her. 

 "Throw me back in the dungeon because I don't wanna be here with you any more."

Andria caught his arm this time and pulled him round to face her.

"If I'm not her, then can you try and love me as me? Am I not close enough?" Andria demanded.

"Why all this," asked Squall, avoiding her question. "These followers of yours. Why are you trying to create an army to destroy so many innocent people."

"It was those people that took you away from me," Andria retorted with a fire in her that was frightening to watch. "I wished that I'd died the day that I watched my lover and son die, but I didn't, so someone had to pay the price."

"If you stop all of this nonsense, then I'll be willing to give us a try again," Squall said quietly.

"Oh Squall," cried Andria, hugging him "I love you so much. I felt like I've been asleep all of this time and I've finally woken up."

Squall felt uncomfortable being hugged by Andria. It brought back all of his old feelings desire for her. Putting his arms around her felt so good to him, it had been too long. He held her tight now, not wanting to let go, afraid he might suddenly wake up. 

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear.

Andria pulled away from him and stroked his face gently. Squall couldn't wait any longer, he responded by kissing her forcefully. Andria leaned into the kiss, again neither one willing to back down and stop. 

She pulled him towards the bed. Squall willingly followed.

* * *

                "So what are we gonna do," shouted Zell. "We can't just leave him there. Anything could be happening to him."

                "It is worrying," said Enki, "Andria is a master manipulator, and Squall is a willing person. His love for this woman will blind him to the truth."

                "Back to my question, what's the plan," growled Zell.

                "Well we can't just charge in swords drawn, we have other problems. King Zidane and Queen Garnet have declared war on Andria. They have no way to fight her effectively, she is too slippery to be caught," said Daguro. He had just walked in the room on board the Celestial Front, at Zell's last question. 

                "What can be bad about that, we can stage an attack to get Squall out whilst this is happening. Andria will the occupied with them at the time," said Sia.

                "No we can't do that," said Leraikhe "Their death's will tear our country apart. If King Zidane cannot do anything, then people will believe themselves finished. Our only hope is to delay any action taken."

                "Well how are we gonna do that," said Zell, exasperated at so much talking and no action for his fists.

                "Zell we know you're upset at Squall's capture, but you must realise that things must be planned for every eventuality," said Enki calmly.

                "Well you didn't plan for Squall's capture, exactly what was the real motive for the plan into Andria's castle. What did you really want to do in there." Zell's voice had risen to a screaming crescendo. Rage and frustration was clear on his face. "Did you really want Squall in there?" 

                Enki, Leraikhe and Daguro exchanged glances.

* * * 

                Squall awoke to find himself alone in the strange bedroom. Andria was nowhere in sight. Squall was suddenly afraid that he had dreamed yesterday, that being with her had only been his imagination. The door then slowly creaked open and Andria entered, not the dream, but the real Andria. However instead of coming up to him and holding him, like he thought she would, she threw his clothes at him.

                "Up," she commanded.

                Squall was confused; this was not the Andria that he had seen last night. It was almost as if this was a completely different person inside the same shell.

                "Andria, what's wrong," Squall asked her.

                "Nothing," she snapped. "I only want you to get out of that damn bed. Now get UP!!"

                Squall obliged, but the hurt and confusion was evident on his face. He found it very confusing that she had changed all of a sudden. When he stood there fully dressed in front of her, Andria waved her hand for Squall to follow. Squall followed only because he thought that he might get an explanation for her sudden change.

                Through rooms and down corridors they went, Squall had no idea where he was going only that he had to keep up. Andria suddenly stopped outside a door and motioned for him to go through. Squall opened the door and stepped through.

                "Bye Squall," said Andria and shut the door.

                Squall stood outside the city. The door locked behind him, there was no way that he was getting back in. Dejected, Squall could only go on back to the Celestial Front if it was still there.

* * *

                "What!" cried Zell. "You used Squall as bait. He is trapped in that castle, possibly being tortured and you're off planning a war. You… you bastards."

                "Zell please, we needed to do this. While Andria is busy with Squall, we can stop what she was planning and save Squall later," Leraikhe said.

                "I don't care I'm goi-"

                Squall stood in front of Zell, a haggard look on his face, sadness and pain both showing. His clothes were rumpled as if he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday and they were just picked up off the floor and thrown on.

                "It's okay Zell, I'm alive," said Squall.

                "What happened?" asked Sia, concerned at Squall's look.

                "It's a long story, but suffice to say that this Andria is not who I thought she was. Your plan didn't work Enki, I kept her occupied for a few hours and then she got bored and threw me out. I guess she knew what you were up to."

                "Well what do we do now?" asked Daguro.

                "I'll tell you what we do. Me, Squall an' Sia are getting out of here. We never should have listened to you in the first place." Zell reached out for Sia's hand, immediately stopped at Squall's voice.

                "No Zell," Squall said wearily. "We stay and fight. I don't know about you, but I have to put a stop to all of this."

                "Okay then," said Sia, backing him up. "We stay."

                Zell merely grunted his okay. He wasn't happy with the decision, but there was no way that he was leaving Squall, who would probably do something stupid without him. Sia needed him to back her up so he had no choice.

                "Okay, then," said Squall. "What's the plan."


	9. Bad Times

Chapter 9

                "Have you still found no sign of him," asked Laguna. 

                Quistis sat on a chair in the president of Esthar's office. Laguna Loire, both president of Esthar and Squall's father sat opposite her. He had wanted a briefing in his own office before Quistis went off to her own offices outside of Esthar with Seifer. Irvine and Selphie would stay with Rinoa.

                "There has been no sign of the Ragnarok as of yet."

                "This is very bad," said Laguna. "First my son goes missing, then, because of his disappearance, we are on the brink of another war with Galbadia, in less than five years. Do you know how bad this is."

                "Yes, Laguna I understand. We will keep looking," Quistis said, rising out of her chair.

                "We must also find somewhere safe for Rinoa to hide, she isn't safe here anymore."

                Quistis crossed her arms; it had always been a habit of her when she was thinking. "Would you like me to take her with me. She should be safe at our site."

                Laguna nodded his agreement. She took it as her leave to go. Laguna had been occupied lately with Squall's disappearance, he was remembering last year when Squall had been possessed, and had then disappeared after Andria's death to think about things. Nobody had been able to find him for over a month. Eventually, he had wanted to be found. That had been a trying time for Laguna too. Things weren't getting much easier.

* * *

                Quistis now had to go to Odine's lab at the other end of the city. She decided to take the long way and walk. Esthar really was a beautiful city and it would be a while before she got to see it like this again.

                Oddly enough, the city seemed deserted for the time of day, usually it was quite busy, however recent events with the Galbadian's, had changed a lot of things. To Quistis this city felt more like her home than Garden ever did, she felt safer here, like she had a purpose. If it were destroyed, then she would never forgive herself.

                Coming to the Shopping Mall, things seemed even stranger. Only one small girl sat by one of the stores, she was writing on a piece of paper. Usually the Mall was bustling with people, but today…

                A sudden roar filled the air nearby, and a ship passed over the city. The ship was Galbadian. About a dozen war ships flew low over Quistis's head; paratroopers kept jumping out and then started engaging in combat with civilians. All around her people were fighting. A Galbadian quickly came up behind her and attacked her. Blocking his movements with her whip, Quistis soon beat him into submission. Leaving his unconscious form, she tried to make her way to Odine's lab.

* * *

                "What's going on out there, it's a war zone," said Selphie as she sat with Irvine. Both of them were protecting Rinoa in Odine's lab, they were just waiting for Quistis to get back so that they knew what their orders were. Rinoa sat in the corner, she hadn't said a lot since they had arrived there. Angelo was at her side, protecting her. 

                "I hope Quistis gets here soon, or we'll be in trouble," said Irvine. Fear was etched on his face, he was afraid for his and his friends' lives. He didn't know how they were going to get out of this mess.

                "We've lost all communications with, well anyone," said Selphie, entering the room. "We have a major problem, we're cut off."

                "What do we do then," asked Irvine. "Just hold tight and wait for someone to help us." 

                "No!" said a voice behind him. "We fight!" said Rinoa, pulling on her weapon.

* * *

                "Come with me," ordered Quistis, signalling to a group of Estharian soldiers who then proceeded to follow her towards the lab.

                "Are you sure that there's enough of us to stop an attack? There will be a lot of soldiers if they are going to try and kidnap the sorceress," said one Esthar soldier very meekly. He was rather in awe of Quistis.

                "We must try," she replied. "Esthar's defences will be spread very thin because of this attack. We may be Rinoa's only hope."

                Outside the lab, Galbadian reinforcements were massing. Quistis saw that they were trying to penetrate the steadfast door, not knowing that if the same door could withstand the attack of a Behemoth or an Elnoyle then the forces had no chance. 

                "Come on," she cried then launched herself at the Galbadian's. Surprise gave them the upper hand, but not for too long as skilled a fighter as she was Quistis was still slowly loosing the battle as she only had a dozen soldiers to help her. Hit after hit left one less soldier for her to worry about, but it was still all in vain. There were still too many enemies to fight.

                A battle cry over where the doors were made her look up. There stood Irvine, Selphie and Rinoa, ready to kick some Galbadian butt. Sighing with relief, Quistis brought her whip around and knocked a Galbadian off his feet. He lay there and got up no more.

                Joining the fray, Irvine, Selphie and Rinoa attacked without mercy. Rinoa's sorceress attacks knocked a dozen soldiers off their feet at a time. Exhaustion set in for Selphie and soon she found it hard to stand as she relentlessly attacked opponents and hurtled attacks at them, but still she kept on fighting. Irvine was having the time of his life as he hit opponent after opponent. Soon not a soldier was left standing.

                "Is it a good job we came?" asked Irvine mockingly.

                "No, not really," replied Quistis sarcastically. Both looked humorously at each other, glad that they could smile and laugh at a time like this. It felt good for Quistis to smile in such a long time; she had almost forgotten to do that.

                "Arrrrgggghhhhh!" A sudden scream hit Quistis. Rinoa was roughly being dragged away by General Longstaff. 

                "What the hell do you think you're doing?" screamed Irvine as he launched himself at the General.

                "Now, now," said Longstaff. "You wouldn't want to hurt the pretty lady, would you?" To prove his point he yanked Rinoa's hair hard. She cried out with the pain.

                "Then again, you might try to stop me leaving with my prize, so…" 

                A large, mechanical robot thundered up in front of them. At thirty feet high with large metal claws and razor sharp blades on its arms and enough metal to make another Galbadian ship, it was a formidable opponent.

                "Meet my newest pet, the T-900. Just try and get past that." Longstaff then fled, dragging Rinoa along with him as he went. The monster then closed in on the remaining SeeD. 

                "Okay, what do we do Quistis, I'm all out of thunder spells, and I haven't got Quezacotl either," said Irvine as he backed away from the menacing fiend as it came closer.

                "Need a hand," said Vincent, showing up. "I've got Quezacotl here so he shouldn't be much of a problem."

                "Thank god for you Vincent. Ummm… you wouldn't mind charging him now, would you?" said Selphie as the T-900 took a hefty swing at her. Selphie, however, easily dodged the attack and countered it with her own attack. 

                Vincent was then ready to launch his own attack at the T-900. Quezacotl bathed the whole area in a huge blue lightening glow. With one last groan, the great mechanical beast fell.

                "Rinoa!" screamed Selphie.

                Quistis looked up and saw Longstaff, still holding tightly and forcefully onto Rinoa. She was his prize for President Rovan.

                "Well, congratulations on defeating my so called indestructible beast. I had believed him to be invincible. Unfortunately though, you still don't win first prize."

                "You bastard," shouted Vincent. "I'll cut your throat when I get hold of you."

                "Language, boy," replied Longstaff. "If language is going to be used then I shall have to be off with my star attraction. Guess you'll have to settle for the booby prize."

                A giant white light suddenly filled the sky. This was followed by a huge boom, which shook the ground. Quistis fell to her knees; she was terrified of what was happening. It was soon over and she looked up. Longstaff was gone, but also so was Esthar's Presidential Palace. Dust and rubble could be seen all over the place, and even though Quistis's ears were ringing, she could still hear the sound of crying people. People were dying and gasping for their last breaths.

                "Laguna," Quistis whispered.

* * *

                Laguna sat there blackened with dust, wheezing. His head was in his hands, ashamed at what it had come to. That was how Vincent found him.

                "Sir?" he questioned gently.

                "Why? Why did they do this? Was one child really worth all of this pain and suffering?" Laguna sobbed.

                "Where's Jake," asked Vincent urgently. Since her death, he had vowed to protect Jake at all costs. It was the least that he could do for her in death.

                "He's safe… safe." Shock more than anything was giving Laguna trouble thinking straight, but it had come as a shock to everyone. "Ling has him. Kiros and Ward are protecting them. I wanted to stay here."

                Laguna's shaky hand then pointed to a nearby house, which was being used as a hospital.. Vincent got up and ran over to the building, calling Ling's name as he got there.

                "In there," pointed a helpful person. 

Vincent burst through the door and saw a bruised and bloody Ling cradling Jake in her arms, protecting him in case of another attack. Jake was snuggling into her, but he was sleeping fitfully, no doubt the attack was still on his mind.

"Are you okay," asked Vincent gently. "Do you remember what happened?"

"All I remember is a huge noise and then the floor started to shake and give way. It was the scariest moment of my life."

"It's okay now," Vincent then whispered, comforting her. "These SeeD have done enough damage. It's time we took things into our own hands and took control. Maybe its time we brought Andria back."

"Do you think we can do it," asked Ling. "We don't know much about magic, and it's a very powerful spell."

"We'll learn."


	10. Deja Vu

Chapter 10

                Squall sat alone outside, pondering over last night and what had happened. How Andria had took him to her bed and then thrown him out, like he was nothing but a piece of cheap meat to her. She had played with his feelings and exploited them. This wasn't the same Andria that he had once known, his Andria would never have done that, and yet they were both the same. Was his Andria really like that?

                "Hey," said Sia softly in greeting. "Are you okay, you look really pale."

                Squall nodded that he was fine. That was a lie though; inside he was screaming that he was being ripped apart. Okay, fine; the words stuck in his throat and cut away, inside he was drowning with sorrow. He had given up everything for her and lost her so he had ended up with nothing. Maybe Zell was right; maybe he should have stayed with Rinoa.

                "No Squall, no you're not okay. I can see it in your eyes. What happened last night? What did Andria do to you?"

                "Don't wanna talk about it," Squall said abruptly.

                "Well it's eating away at you Squall and you'll need to tell someone soon, or else it'll take over you.

                "When I found out that I was a witch, my family disowned me. They thought that I was dangerous like a sorceress, that I would become possessed. Andria was the one who showed me that I could control what was happening around me. When she died it was like something had gone out of me, maybe there wasn't any hope left in the world.  Even now, now that she's back in a strange perverse way, that hope's still not there. Andria is gone, that person that you saw last night was not the Andria that you knew."

                "But she was so much like Andria. I felt her inside."

                "Sometimes we see and feel what we wanna feel. Its not real, but we wish and wish for it, and then we think it's come true, not realising that our minds are playing cruel tricks on us."

                Beside her, Squall began to cry softly. Realising that what she had said had hurt him so much, she put her arm around him to comfort him. Squall just shook, trying to get himself under control.

                "I loved her like Rinoa. This is my punishment for falling in love with them both," he whispered between breaths.

                "Shhhh Squall don't say things like that. Andria, your Anidria loved you very much. That's why you are still here. Always." She repeated it the second time with more force. "Always remember that."

* * *

                "Are you sure that we can diffuse the situation before Queen Garnet's troops get slaughtered?" Zell asked Enki. 

They were in the main sitting area, discussing the last stages of their plan. "I mean, this whole thing doesn't make sense, Andria is a very powerful person, why does she need all of these people protecting her and what's her interest in Lindblum. It's just not like her. Like I said before, the whole thing just doesn't make any sense at all."

                "We don't-" Leraikhe never got to finish his sentence. He froze in mid sentence and stared behind Enki and Zell as if he'd seen something horrifying. When Zell slowly turned round, Andria stood before him in all of her terrible glory.

                "Well, well," she said softly. "Isn't this nice. Both my brother and his new friends are plotting my downfall. I'm not too keen on that game, shall we try a new one."

                Suddenly, very fluidly and with a lot of force, Andria twisted Enki's neck so that his head was facing backwards. Enki slumped dead to the floor.

"Hindsight is a beautiful thing," she whispered.

Leraikhe stood in front of Zell, stopping him from attacking her. Leraikhe was stronger and faster than Zell, he stood a better chance.

"Why Leraikhe, you think that I am here to kill all that you hold dear. It is not death that I have come for, but life."

Shoving Leraikhe aside, Zell then rushed at Andria. Without even battering an eyelid, she knocked him away with a backhand. Zell flew through the air, and then hit the wall with a sickening crunch. He collapsed next to Enki's corpse, unconscious. 

"Shall we go then?" Andria asked Leraikhe, holding out her hand to him. Leraikhe backed away from her hand as if it was a poisonous snake that would bite him at any moment. Four strong fiends grabbed his arms and dragged him away.

"This is definitely a better game."

* * *

                Squall rubbed his eyes, trying to get the last traces of his bitter tears away.His eyes still felt puffy and red, but they weren't too bad. Sia nodded her approval, and they set off back inside.

                "I wonder what Zell and the others have been doing while we've been away," Sia said, trying to initiate conversation again.

                "Probably just going over the last of the plans for sneaking in. Do you really think that we need to take Andria out, maybe she's just possessed."

                "Squall," said Sia facing him, sadness in her eyes for her lost friend. "I don't think that Andria is possessed, I think that she's just snapped."

                "Well that would mean that she can be saved and helped," Squall argued.

                "I don't think so. Its gone much too far now. Partly, I don't think Andria wants to be saved any more."

                Squall stared at her shocked at her statement. When he found the words they were slow and emotional. "How can you say that, she was our friend. We owe it to her."

                "Listen very carefully Squall for I'm only going to say this the once. Andria has been hurt far too much so because of that the woman that we once knew and loved has gone. In the space of that is this terrible beast who will do to all. You saw it yourself firsthand. She must be stopped and if that means killing her then I'm sure that our Andria wouldn't mind to release her from her torment. I f you don't want to come with us then I understand, but think of what Andria would have wanted."

                Squall turned away from Sia while he tried to get the tears that were threatening to form blinked away. "I understand what you're saying, but what I feel inside is that I can save her. I can't explain it, but I know that we were brought here for a reason. Maybe this is it."

                "Be careful Squall, please. This may be false hope. If you come with us, try not to stop it. I'm not going, I can't. Maybe you should think the same. It doesn't matter if you can or can't put a stop to what's happening. Be careful of your heart, it can play tricks on you."

                "I-" Squall didn't finish as he saw the state of the door to their room. The door was hanging off its hinges. Glass and wood scattered the floorboards. The table and chairs where they had had their meetings was smashed in the middle. In the corner, by the wall lay Zell and Enki. Sia rushed over to them both.

                "Enki's dead and Zell's badly injured," she said. 

                "Where's Leraikhe?" asked Squall looking round, only realising just then that he couldn't see him.

                Looking round all of the rooms, they couldn't find him anywhere. By this time Daguero had returned from his reconnaissance at the palace.

                "She 's took him," said Squall. "She's going to summon the Ancient Ones. I know her, she'll pick up where Leraikhe and Abadon left off."

                "Andria's really that pissed off. Well, I can't blame her really," muttered Daguero as he surveyed the damage. "What are we going to do now, how will we cope without Enki to guide us?" Emotion crept into his voice. With vigour he pushed it away, it wasn't a good time to be thinking about it.

                "We are going to find Andria and stop her. That's what we need to do. She can't be allowed to get away with this," Squall said, taking command of Sia and Dagurro.

                Zell then started to come to. "Squall," he whispered, it was the highest that his voice could go. "Andria… Leraikhe. Where…?"

                "Shhh Zell," whispered Sia cradling him. "Be still."

                Squall then prepared himself for war. It had gone too far. Things had to be put right.


	11. Plans

Chapter 11

                Seifer leaned back on his chair thinking about the past few days, from Squall's disappearance the bomb at the Estharian palace that had claimed over eighty lives. Luckily Laguna hadn't been hurt, just shocked that it had happened. But it was always likely to happen; the Galbadians hated Esthar and everything that it stood for. They believed that it had been Esthar that had brought the sorceresses; that had not been the way at all, Galbadia was responsible for Edea.

                "Hey Seifer, how are you?" asked Quistis as she stepped into his room. Seifer merely shrugged and continued staring out of the window. The emptiness of the Esthar Plains burned deep into his soul.

                Understanding his loneliness, Quistis sat down in the other chair next to his and caressed his hand. She understood Seifer's loss at loosing Squall. Without an equal to constantly battle and outdo, he was nothing, a lost little boy.

                "Don't Quistis," he said taking his hand away. "I don't need sympathy."

                "Listen," she said looking into his eyes, trying to make him look back. "Things may be bad, but they're not all the way down. The only way that we can make things better is by putting them back on track ourselves." 

                She now saw that she had his full attention, so she carried on. "I mean starting with Rinoa. We want to get her back, so we're going into Deling City. We're gonna rescue her."

                "I'm in," Seifer said standing up. "Rally the troops." He then strode out of the room, purposeful.

                "W-wait," called out Quistis, taken aback at Seifer's sudden vigour. "Don't you wanna hear the plan first?"

                "No need, we'll go in the back way then storm the palace."

                "Seifer," shouted Quistis. It was no use; if that was his plan then they might as well lock themselves in the Estharian prison.

                "Here we go again," she whispered.

* * *

                Huddling close together, Vincent and Ling clutched at their books, studying for anything that they might find useful.  So far they had found nothing at all.

                "Paradoxes, alternate universes… Jesus. Nothing here helps us. What did you find Ling?"

                Ling sighed and stretched her arms and legs out. "No it's all for more advanced people. The only person who can help us needs magic abilities."

                "And that would be…"

                "Rinoa!"

* * *

                Jake toddled round the temporary office that had been erected. Laguna watched him like a hawk as he fiddled with the buttons of the scanning equipment put up.

                "No, no zis is not right, zis is delicate," wailed Odine as he fussed around the room at Jake. "DO NOT TOUCH ZAT!"

Jake started crying in response to Odine's shout. That was the final straw for Laguna, the last twenty four hours taking their toll. 

"That's it Odine! Get out; you don't talk to my grandson like that!"

Sweeping up Jake he stormed out of the room and straight past Vincent. About to open his mouth, Vincent thought better of it when he saw Laguna's anger and worry.

"Better find someone else then," he muttered.

* * *

                "All I'm saying is that you need to listen to m-. Are you listening to me Seifer?" Quistis tried to be patient with Seifer as she ran after him down the corridor, but he just wasn't listening. "Have you really thought about it-"

                "Oof!" Suddenly she ran into something soft; Seifer's back.

                "Move out of the way short stuff," growled Seifer. He pushed roughly past Vincent and continued on.

                "Don't you want to hear what I have to say first?" asked Vincent, crossing his arms. Seifer stopped, waiting.

                "We can bring Squall back, me an' Ling, but first we need Rinoa. We'll help, but only for Squall. So lets go!"

                "Is that it," said Quistis. "You're encouraging him!"

                "Hey at least we get Squall back," said Seifer.

* * *

                Miles away Rinoa wasn't felling well. In fact she was feeling… well scared. All she knew was that her hands were tied behind her back and she couldn't see. She was now walking somewhere, after departing from an airship. It was inside, and two people had grabbed her arms to stop her from using any magic.

                Suddenly she was stopped and pushed roughly back onto a chair. The cloth covering her eyes was removed. Light suddenly filled her eyes, and it hurt.

                "Well Miss Heartilly you have been a difficult one to find." 

                In front of her stood President Rovan. Funny how he looked a lot shorter than she thought he was. 

                "Why?" asked Rinoa.

                "Why did I bring you here? Of course I thought it obvious, my apologies. You are here to be dealt with permanently."

                It took a moment for the shock to register. Dealt with!?! What a choice of words, killed really. She'd always thought that she'd die surrounded by her family, not like this. Not cold and alone, no friends, nothing to hold on to or remember.

                "What can I do to you now? Why?"

                "The answer is simple Miss Heartilly. The danger that your powers posses could destroy our world, it would be best for you to sacrifice yourself and make a lot of nervous people happier."

                "What," Rinoa whispered as she was led away. 

* * *

                "This is so stupid. We don't have a plan, no idea about anything at all. This will honestly not work at all," Quistis said, while sitting in the pilot seat of Laguna's Estharian airship. Seifer was sulking in the back, even after a year, his pilot skills had stayed the same, and Quistis wasn't taking any chances; they needed this plan to work.

                "Are we ready?" she asked Irvine as he entered the cockpit. 

                "No, Selph's setting up," he answered, glancing uneasily at Seifer. "Ummm, Seifer," he asked, turning to him. "Can you help me in the back, we need the safety lines set up."

                "Fine," he said storming out. His stomping could be heard all the way downstairs.

* * *

                An hour later, they were ready. All were set up in parachutes to jump down, the sewers were to dangerous to enter now as President Rovan had ordered foot patrols and some of the most dangerous captured monsters to patrol.

                "Wheeeee, this is gonna be brill," yelled Selphie. Irvine hugged her.

                "I'll see you at the bottom," said Quistis then leapt from the airship. Everyone else followed.


	12. Break in

Chapter 12

                Squall silently cursed to himself as his foot got caught in a root. Out in the wilderness you had to be on your guard all of the time. Before Squall thought that he had seen a large blue squirrel, it hadn't looked too frightening, but you never could tell. Years ago when he had just become a SeeD he had been going with Selphie to Trabia Garden so that she could see the damage that the missiles had done. They had been set upon by a Mesmirize, which had almost killed them. Since then he had been much more vigilant.

                The fog wrapped around him like a blanket, concealing him from Andria's sight. The problem was she always knew where he was, he could just feel her, and he was certain that she could do the same.

                The squirrel suddenly jumped out at him, it bared its teeth and prepared to attack. Squall got out his gunblade and readied to defend. An eerie wail then unexpectedly sounded in the air. Squall covered his ears to try and muffle the uncomfortable noise, but then the squirrel caught his attention, it started to dance and then ran off into the distance. A loud cry could then be heard; something else had caught it.

                Squall then moved off cautiously, he would soon reach the back of Lindblum, Daguero and Sia would be coming from the side and Zell from the front. They had had to enter from different points or else someone would notice them, and Andria might know anyway. Nothing could be chanced. 

* * *

                "Well now Leraikhe, how are we feeling?" Andria sat on a bench across from him, watching as he came back to reality. 

Leraikhe was chained to the wall, as he looked around all that he saw was a candle in the middle of a table, and Andria opposite him. The darkness took away any walls or doors that might be there.

"Bitch," he whispered. 

Something exploded in his head; the pain was too much. As he slipped away again, he heard Andria, say, "Oh dear, are my mind probes that bad…"

* * *

                Squall stared up at the huge wall blocking his path; he gulped as he reached the top. The wall was too high for him to climb, so that was one idea scratched off. He made sure that he didn't get stuck in the bogs, or fall over the tufts that remained of grass, as he walked along looking for an entrance into the city.

                Something all of a sudden made him look twice. A sewage pipe stuck out of the ground it wasn't that big, only big enough to crawl through, but it was better than nothing.

* * *

                Daguero watched Sia as she reached the top. Her magic had enabled her to get over the wall. After following her up, they surveyed the lion's den. Monsters mingled in the town square, and many others were on their way there. They looked like they were preparing for war. 

                "How many are there?" she asked him. Within the mass, it was hard to determine. Fiends crawled over one another, clawing their way to the front, and who could blame them; at the front stood the black goddess herself. Andria laughed at the thousands of them. Her voice then subdued the fighting throng.

                "Today we make history and take our place in this world. We will belong. In the next few minutes as they prepare to attack, remember that they are the ones who made us outcasts, and we will have revenge."

                Leraikhe was then brought out, bound in chains. His tormented face showed a man who knew that his life was about to end. The fiends spat and pulled at him. Only a few hours in the hands of the enemy and this had happened, Andria had invaded his mind, showed him terrors that no one else could see. His blank face focused on nothing.

                "King Zidane is about to attack, he'll be slaughtered. There's no hope," muttered Daguero.

                "Yes there is," said Sia in reply. "There's us."

* * *

                Andria could feel them; Squall was near. She could see Sia and the other one watching her, but they did not know that she knew. Squall on the other hand, did. Zell was somewhere in the crowd, but she couldn't tell where, he had been let in to play with. 

                Her followers were closing in on the two on the wall and would soon be brought down. Everything was all coming to plan.

                "Be brave Leraikhe, dear brother; it will all soon be over."

                Leraikhe stared blankly into space; he was already gone.

* * *

                "Come on lets-"

                Daguero stopped in mid sentence. Behind Sia were six guards, ready in case of trouble.

                "Run Sia," he whispered.

                "Wha-" Three guards then lunged and grabbed her. Daguero was next.

                They were brought down into the pit of the hissing, spitting, ugly crowd. Creatures lunged and grabbed at their clothing, tearing bits. Daugero heard Sia sob, then cry out as one creature clawed at her leg. Blood then trickled down. The thing then licked at its hand, its tongue pulling off the blood. Coming towards the platform, Daguero then saw the goddess herself, smiling that sly, half smile that only she could do.

                "Welcome, it was lovely of you to drop in," Andria said, still smiling. It was now starting to get a little strange. "Now what am I going to do with the two of you, you'll have to go somewhere; you're too dangerous to keep here. Ah I know."

                Andria stepped towards Sia, her arm held out. 

                "No," screamed Daguero, and thrust himself in front of Sia, blocking Andria's way.

                "Oh but that's not fair at all, then you can't watch the bitch disappear, and I was so hoping for that."

                "I wanna go first, take me first," he said.

                "Oh okay then if you insist."

                As soon as Andria touched him, there was a brief flash. Then nothing. Smoke swirled where Daguero should have been. Sia gave out a large sob. 

                "Don't worry dear," said Andria soothingly. "You're next."

                Suddenly trumpets sounded and through the gates burst thousands of Alexandrian guards. Shouts and screams could be heard through the air; fiends were fighting with guards. Sia found this the perfect opportunity to slip away from Andria unnoticed.

* * *

                Zell was lurking behind a wall when the Alexandrians had attacked. He had seen Daguero disappear, and was afraid for Sia. Just then, as luck would have it, the Alexandrians had decided to attack, and he had seen Sia slip away in the confusion. Now he had to find her.

* * *

                Andria saw that the other one was gone and cursed to herself. In her fury she called up a whirlwind that knocked a troop of soldiers' right back. Then she followed her escaping prisoner through corridors until Sia stopped and then Andria moved in. 

                "Running won't do you any good. I can still feel wherever you go." 

                Sia slumped against the wall, all her energy spent. 

                "Yes, you know that it's hopeless." Andria moved closer to Sia. "Don't cry for him, you'll soon be reunited."

                "Get away from her," said a voice. Squall stepped out of the shadows, gunblade in hand. "You have no right to touch her." 

                "Why Squall do you challenge me to fight? Do you even know who I am?" Andria asked him, a slight mocking tone in her voice. 

                "Right now I don't care, but you will get away from her now!" 

                Andria sighed and stood up. "I am beyond you Squall. I am far more than you thought me to be. Your Great Hyne could not get rid of me. She found me upsetting because I am so different, but I am so much more Squall. I am a child of the Gods, untouchable by a mere servant. Even the great Ultimecia could only dream of becoming an angel, a dark servant of her leader. But me, I am an equal to them." 

                Squall backed away as Andria moved closer to him. Her rage was a repellent. As soon as he got too close his skin tingled with her power. 

                "Squall, I am a spirit of the Gods. You, a mere mortal could never have had me. You only thought that you did. Why would I have loved someone so weak and helpless? You meant nothing to me." 

                Then her rage took hold. Squall suddenly felt propelled back and hit the wall behind him. When he slowly got up, groaning, he saw that Andria had gone. 

                "Come on," he said, grabbing Sia's arm. 

                "Where are we going?" she asked. 

                "To stop her doing something stupid."

* * *

                Leraikhe lifted his head up slowly, as he didn't want to disturb the pain that he had already. She was approaching; he could feel her. 

                "Don't worry love, it will soon be over," she said then kissed his cheek. 

                Leraikhe knew that it was now time. Andria brought the knife across his wrists. Blood seeped down into the waiting bowls. She then cut her own wrists, mixing his blood with her own. Muttering her incantation, the power then took over. 

* * *

                Daguero gradually opened his eyes to view the land around him. He was lying in a huge cave. somewhere. He didn't recognise anything. Light streamed from one side of the cave, ad from the other, water gushed out of a wall and into a natural stream, which flowed out of the cave. Other chambers led deeper into the rock. 

                Daguero got up and walked to the opening of the cave. Outside he could hear monsters roam the grass, but he wasn't that strong at the moment. 

                "Oh well," he said to the echo. "I suppose I'll have to get a fire started."


	13. Break out

**Chapter 13**

                "Ok genius so how are we supposed to get in?" Selphie stood hand on hips in front of a sheepish Irvine. Her look would have scared any monster in her path.

                "Well, I dunno," he muttered. "I only thought that it was the best way."

                They both stood on the pavement near the Presidential Palace. Security outside the Palace was very tight, there were three guards in groups posted at every hundred metres. All of the soldiers were elite and they weren't looking very friendly. What was even worse was that both Irvine and Selphie had already seen a few old friends hanging around inside the gates. Both Longstaff and Sekh had decided to join the party.

                "Selphie crackle Irvine?" Quistis's voice rang over the radio. "I have a plan. You need to get back to base."

                "Is that it!?" said Selphie. "Just one quick recon then back?"

                "Selph love, we needed to see what defences they had." Irvine placed a hand on her arm trying to stop her rage at her lost friend.

                "Something's just not right about this," she muttered under her breath as Irvine led her away from the palace.

                "I've been saying that all day."

* * * 

                "Listen up." 

                Quistis' voice rang above the din. As she unrolled a map of the Presidential Palace, everyone gathered round to see.

                "Right then, we split into three teams, grab uniforms and infiltrate. Rescue Rinoa and be out asap. Everyone understand?"

                "Errr Quistis," said Vincent tentatively. "Isn't that a pretty easy and obvious plan? Wouldn't it be easier to attempt the sewers."

                "Yeah, is this the best you could think of?" piped up Selphie.

                "Look, the sewers openings are blocked off at that area. They knew that we were coming," said Quistis.  "All that I do know is that there is a squadron coming from D-District prison in half an hour. We're all strong fighters so we attack them and steal their uniforms. Ok, got it!"

                "Well that is a bit more thought out. Quistis, dear. If it's too much for you then I'm sure that I can take some of that burden." 

Seifer smirked, then had to duck a flying chair.

* * *

                "How long do you give it before Irvine and Selphie blow our cover," asked Seifer. Beside him Ling was trying to adjust her uniform.

                "I thought they would have done ten minutes ago."

                Seifer smiled to himself. Those were his odds too.

                They were inside the Palace after successfully managing to jump the squad and steal the uniforms.  There was a problem when they entered the palace and found that the Galbadians were expecting eight and not six, but Vincent had managed to smooth things out. Now they were on the second floor and having no more luck.

                Ling suddenly motioned for Seifer to stop. Straining their ears they could hear voices coming from a room at the end of the corridor. There were two voices, one was definitely Rovan, and the other one was unknown.

                "Are you sure that Squall is gone permanently?"

                "Yes, the book we planted was found, however sooner than we expected."

                "Do we have any clues where he has gone?"

                "No, only that he is far away and I do not believe that there is any hope of a quick return."

                "Ling," whispered Seifer. "We have to go now." Reluctantly she backed away.

* * *

                Selphie and Irvine stalked the corridors of the first floor. Methodically they checked every room that they came to. 

                "Oh come on Selphie, she isn't here. They would have had her under closer guard in case we came here. This is just futile."

                She had to agree with Irvine, he was right. No one would have kept Rinoa here. There wasn't a single guard around the entire floor.

                "Okay then Irvine, we go downstairs, underneath the palace," she said.

                "If Quistis and Vincent catch us, we're finished. Quistis really will kill us, especially since she joined that group with Seifer. Neither one has changed for the better."

                "I think that it's worth the risk, if we find Rin first." Irvine agreed with Selphie, to him anything was better than remaining on the first floor.

* * *

                "Quistis here, I've found her." 

                Vincent motioned to an entire army of guards protecting a room. They were at the back of the store rooms, probably under the kitchens which were on the ground floor.

                "Okay then, how do you wanna do this?" Vincent asked her.

                "I don't know, but I don't think that we can take twenty guards by ourselves. We need the others."

                "Like us," said Selphie and Irvine joining them.

                Quistis didn't know whether to hug them or kill them. They weren't supposed to be here, but they had saved valuable time by leaving their post.

                "We'll talk about this later. You two," she motioned to Selphie and Irvine, "will take the ten on the left. We take the rest."

                "Right then, lets go," said Irvine, then pulled out his shotgun. "Let's rock."

                Pushing their way into the multitude of guards surrounding the cell door, the Galbadian's were surprised at the sudden intrusion. The rescue party took this to their advantage and pushed the soldiers further away from the door to Rinoa's cell.

                "Selphie see if you can get her out we'll have to make a run for it," Quistis shouted over the din. Selphie obliged and after stopping a guard trying to flay her, started across the battlefield towards the prison. One guard started off after intending to stop her in her tracks, but was immediately brought down by Vincent who beheaded him.

                Getting to the doors, Selphie manipulated the lock and slowly it swung open. 

                "Rin," called Selphie. "Are you there?"

                Out of the shadows Rovan appeared holding Rinoa roughly by the neck.

                "You come here seeking your friend, but I cannot let you take her," he said softly. "She s far too dangerous."

                Throwing Rinoa against a wall Rovan then transformed into a hideous monster. Slime dripped off his gruesome fangs as his hands extended into claws that looked sharp even in the dim light. Skin cracked and peeled until the under layer showed scales that rippled with a tint of green. A tail then grew from his backend and his size grew till he loomed over their heads and screamed an eerie wail.

                Yelling a battle cry all attacked as one. Seifer was the first one to attack. He received a backhander that rendered him unconscious, his gunblade skidding across the floor towards the immobile Rinoa. Irvine and Selphie then attacked simultaneously. Both were thrown back and landed on Quistis. 

                "You cannot defeat me, for I am eternal. I have existed for eons and shall always be." He rose to a great and terrible height, then swept in for the kill. Seifer flickered his eyes as he slowly came back to reality to see Rovan diving for him.

                Rovan stopped suddenly and started to gurgle.  Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth as a cry sounded from his cracked lips. Slowly he slumped to the floor and a dazed Rinoa stood up, holding Seifer's gunblade.

                "Come on, let's get out of here."                


End file.
